Raceman6743
raceman6743 is an OT'er, RT'er, ATR'er, RS'er, and VGC'er (in order of how often he posts in each forum) that started foruming primarily on his original account (NASCARfan1110) in 2012. Raceman6743 is known for being very active and starting major incidents, such as the Socialist Incident. He also has a YouTube account (Jackson Games) with 106 subscribers. Although most people don't seem to know him, he has been on the forums since the year he joined on his current account, which is raceman6743. Starting in 2015, raceman6743 started foruming on his present account and has left a small mark on what OT is today. As someone who is young and ambitious, he is known for being sensitive and standing his ground in situations when necessary. He has generated some hatred from forumers like Heartstrings because of his personal opinions. He is also known for being a commissioner of the Compton California Police Department, as well as a multi-forumer, even if he thinks that the forum he is posting on is bad. Beginnings First foruming under NASCARfan1110 on VGC, raceman6743 was unfamiliar with how forumrs acted. This inexperience is the flaw that caused his personal information to be leaked and was bullied following the leaks. Afterwards, he decided to go to OT to see if he could do better and go away from his troubles. Although not quite being accepted for a while (flamming, baiting, trolling, etc.), he created "KeplersLaws" in 2015 as a core foruming account. He became well known for his L#D threads across OT and was a member of the Bulban and Neo-Bulban Empire before leaving those groups. For brief periods of time, raceman6743 using other accounts would occasionally post on OT, but remained on VGC as well as other forums on the ROBLOX website using KeplersLaws. Only a few amount of people recognize the brief history of raceman6743 using that account for early 2015. The S3 Incident Although not listed as an OT incident because it took place within another forum, raceman6743 became infamous for coming out about his cyberbullying issues on VGC. Creating a video (now deleted) about his cyberbullying story, he gained lots of support and gave his strength to actually stand up for himself. Because of this, he and S3 (the person that commenced the leaks and cyber-bullied, S3 is his known term) compromised to become more peaceful to each other. They have become "peaceful enemies" since. But, S3 did re-upload his cyber-bullying story video, insulting him in the title and description using racial slurs. They have not spoken since December of 2015, likely because of raceman6743 being inactive on VGC, as well as S3 being inactive for a long time from late 2015 into 2016. OTermination (Sack of OT) OTermination (Day 1, or Sack of OT) is a well-known major incident that occured sometime in 2014. For 2 years, it was believed that richiesan caused it. But, on 2/16/16, raceman6743 claimed that because of his cyberbullying issues at the time (not with S3, but with OTers) wanted to get revenge by causing the banning and termination of accounts. His own account (NASCARfan1110) was deleted because of his mini-modding actions. Most people are not sure if raceman6743 is lying or not, yet he still remains that he claims he did it. In fact, no one seems to really care because the incident is very old and not talked about anymore. 2015 and 2016 In 2015 and 2016, raceman6743 saw more attention and activity from the OT and RT community. Eventually he decided to forum on ATR for a minor time and quit ROBLOX for a month. Returning to ROBLOX (because he was rebooting his YouTube channel), he forumed more often and tried to be serious yet likable on OT. Although some incidents (See "The Socialist Incident") ''may have produced more hatred towards him, the productivity and activeness of him being on the forums showed his commitment to OT. Like mentioned earlier, on 2/16/16, raceman6743 confessed to starting the first OTermination. Raceman6743, after admitting his responsibility of the incident, started to forum normally as if it didn't happen. Raceman6743, for a few weeks, quit OT Wikia and almost quit ROBLOX, yet has returned. He is one of the few accounts who survived OTermination 5 in April of 2016. Meanwhile, raceman6743 rejoined the new Bulban Empire and because of becoming the new commissioner of the CCPD, forum activity was cut down to a minimal size. In May 2016, his channel reached 100 subscribers and for a brief period of time was uploading videos weekly. He then had a break from ROBLOX and YouTube for some time in June, making some people think he had quit. He returned on 6/17/16. He left the Bulban Empire for no known reasons only 2 days after joining. '''YouTube' Although Jackson Games (raceman6743's present account) was created in 2012, it would only become active in late 2014. Starting in August 28th, 2015, all of his old videos were removed and began a "clean slate" for his channel, making it around the idea of gaming. His first livestream included him meeting Shedletsky, but when this was going on, nich7 called to raid the stream (see incidents below). After it was settled, raceman6743 and nich7 became friends and, in 2015, created The Windows Committee and a YouTube channel for it. The group and channel remains dead. The Windows Committee The Windows Committee is a fan group of the Microsoft line of operating systems known as Windows. Despite being a group that would attack Linux and Mac users, that changed into a peaceful group that discusses Microsoft news and other things. In 2016, a YouTube channel with the same name was created by raceman6743 (owner of group) and nich7 (owner of channel), but only one video has been produced. Twitter Raceman6743 created a Twitter account on 2/7/16 (his 13th birthday), called Jackson Games and has the "@" name of "@JacksonGamesRBX." He occasionally posts on there and even does some polls with OT. Personality and Content on the Forums NOTE: THIS SECTION WAS WRITTEN IN HONESTY AND TRUTHFULLY BY RACEMAN6743. THIS WAS NOT MADE TO SLANDER OR ATTACK HIM AS AN OTER. Personality "I personally feel that when someone does something that I think is wrong, I go after them to prove that what they did was wrong and that I'm right. It's why I defend my self so extremely I'm sensitive." ''-raceman6743, 2016, after the Socialist Incident'' Raceman6743 does not take a minor insult or opinion lightly. It has been known that raceman6743 consistantly goes after people who insult his groups, his outfit, siggy, etc. He's sensitive but not judgemental about others, and states that all people are equal in the case of where hate against a certain group of people is present on OT. He also doesn't take offensive content directed towards others lightly, either, because he feels that everyone should be treated equal, on the internet or not. Content (Things Posted on OT) Usually, content that raceman6743 posts are the usual OT posts; which are simply off topic to other forums. He talks about certain news subjects (for example, he would post something about an asteroid found orbiting the Earth like he did once, which got his account warned during OTremor 3) and likes to have discussions about everyday things and current events, which usually results in a flame war and him getting all the blame and hate for it. Occasionally, he fills in with the "normies" of the forum, posting links of "cringe videos" and using memes, or just spamming using L#D and scenarios. It has been also noted that he will post other threads outside of flame war about a specific person (for example when he called out SoFarSoGoodSoWhat in 2 other threads in the Socialist Incident) to make matters worse, which usually results in him getting a ban. Luckily, these extreme and spamming posts are rare and raceman6743 usually posts in the normal way OTers do. OT Incidents All OT incidents listed will redirect to the section in the "OT Incidents" page or an individual page for the incident. Here are a list of incidents involving raceman6743 directly/indirectly: *Starbucks (now Frappe) Raid/Copyright Incident *The Socialist Incident (Started by raceman6743) *The riki2321gamer Doxxing/Swatting Incident *The JacksonGames Channel Raid Alternates Here is a list of his most-used alternate accounts that are not terminated. *KeplersLaws *99942ApophisMeteor *SixtyNineTrillion You can view the full list of raceman6743's alts here. OT Wikia Raceman6743 is an active editor OT Wikia, starting with edits as far back as October 2015. His Wikia name is TheVideoGamePlayer2, named after one of his terminated alts. He usually adds edits every day or so to OT Incidents or other pages. He mostly edits the OT incidents page but also edits pages that relate to him, including his alt page and seperate pages including incidents that involve him. Quotes and Siggys These are several quotes raceman6743 has had for siggys, motivation, plain jokes, etc. "Chicka-chicka boom-boom, fricka-fricka you-you." Old siggy from 2014-2016 "When you've tried to start a race but you notice you haven't moved, or when you try to catch something light but its like a cannonball, do not fear. There's a hopeful transmission that will make it all work out." Motivational quote from May of 2016 "I'm a stupid brick and you know it." Current siggy from 2016-? that was inspired from a flame war "They might not be serious about what they do, but what they are doing isn't right. It's gonna cause someone to go out there who had been cyberbullied to kill themselves. Don't be the person who attacks others, for flipping sakes! Help the ones being shot at consistantly every day, and make those who have been slandered, hurt, destroyed, and lost come back from the ashes and take over the ones who act like dictators." Quote from his cyber-bullying video in 2015, which directly called for OT to go after S3 "If you'd believe I was a smart ass about what I say with my opinions, I'd respond with something on the lines of that I am indeed smart." Quote from a 4-page flame war on July 10th, 2016 External Links *Jackson Games YouTube *Jackson Games Twitter Category:Controversial OTers